Two Minds One Love
by HollowIchigo17
Summary: A story of two different people who fall in love with each other. UlquiorraXInoue.
1. Chapter 1

IT WAS THE DAY IT ALL STARTED

As she sat, watching the moon from her room, she heard him come in.

"Eat Woman." The strange man said.

She turned slow to look at his face. She stared at the green tear marks down his cheeks and then looked up into the emerald green eyes, the eyes that never showed emotion.

"Eat now" he said."Please" he added when she was about to refuse.

"I am not hungry" she said as she studies his face.

"Please or I will have to force feed you" 

"Ulquiorra" she started to say "would you really force feed me."

"If I must"

With that she began to eat her food. As she ate she watched him. When she finished her food he collected the tray and began to leave to room. As he got to the door he heard a very soft sob. 

He turned "what is wrong".

"Nothing" she said through her sobs.

He left and can back with a few moments. "Why do you cry".

At this point all she could do was gesture. He did not like it when she cried. It made him think Aizen-sama would think he was treating her badly.

"Orihime" Ulquiorra said 

When she heard him say he name she stopped crying and started to giggle.

"What now women" he said angrily.

"Well it is the first time you called me Orihime"

"Well if that is all I have to do to keep you happy then I will call you Orihime" he said "I have to go now I will bring you dinner later on".

With that he left. He started down the hall he had to get to the meeting Aizen-sama had called earlier that day. As he reached to big wooden oak doors to the meeting hall he heard Two other Espada talking about Orihime.

"Pet-sama is so amazing. I would love to have her." Nnoitra said.

"Yeah" the other said.

"Will you two shut up" Ulquiorra said his anger rising.

"I would love to have your job babysitting Pet-sama" Nnoitra exclaimed!

"Just shut and if you ever go near her I will kill you" Ulquiorra said as he enter the doors to the meeting. 

"Thank you for all coming" Aizen said. And the meeting began. Everyone reported in on their different assignments. When everyone finished Aizen concluded the meeting and asked Ulquiorra to stay after.

When everyone else had left Aizen asked "How is she doing? Is there anything she needs?"

"She is fine and has asked for nothing yet?" Ulquiorra said as he bowed to his master.

"You may go" Aizen said as he left the room.

"Yes Aizen-sama"

He then turned and left and went to the kitchen for Orihime's dinner. Once he had her dinner he went to her room.

"It is time for dinner Wom-Orihime" he corrected himself remembering the conversation earlier.

"I am not hungry just yet but will you talk with me." As she said this she looked up at his face trying to see if she could find any emotion in his eyes.

"Yes if you want" he began but could not finish because her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Thank you "she whispered. 

After a while she let go and started eating her dinner in silence.

"You are a strange human" Ulquiorra stated as he watched her eat.

When she had finished her meal she asked him if she could ask some questions.

"Do you remember anything about your life as a human?"

"No I cannot remember anything" he said.

"Why do you not show emotion like the other Espada?"

Silence was her answer. After a few moments Ulquiorra said "I need to leave and you need some sleep."

As he turned to leave he heard a soft voice ask "Will you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Yes" he replied while pulling up a chair. It only took ten minutes for her to fall asleep. He quietly left the room.

Meanwhile Nnoitra was awakened by a dream he just had. As he jumped out of bed he said "Pet-sama will be mine tonight."

As He started towards Orhime's room, Ulquiorra sensed Nnoitra was headed to Orihime's room. He then got up and also headed to Orihime's room.

While sleeping she heard the door open and waited for the voice she had grown to love to hear. Instead she heard a new voice and it scared her. "Hello Pet-sama" the voice said "I am Nnoitra". In an instant he was over by her bed pushing her hands down. She was trying to refuse him. Using one hand he held her hands down while with the other hand he ripped her dress.

At that exact moment Ulquiorra showed up and threw Nnoitra off of Orihime. "Get off of her now" he yelled and picked him up again and threw him against the opposite wall. He was about to unsheathe his zanpakutō when Nnoitra said "Okay I get I will leave" and he walked out of the door." With Nnoitra gone Ulquiorra focused on Orihime. He took her to Szayel, the 8th Espada and the "doctor" in Las Noches. After he made sure she was okay Ulquiorra went to see Aizen-sama.

"Aizen-sama" he said as he bowed his head "I am sorry I let Nnoitra near her. To stop this from happening again can Orihime come stay in my room and follow me around Las Noches."

"Yes I think it would be a good idea" Aizen said.

"Thank you"

"You may go to her and get her stuff then go to your room."

"Yes Aizen-sama"

Ulquiorra then went back to Szayel's lab to get Orihime. He picked up Orihime bridal style and took her to her room. "Please gather your belongings Orihime"

"Why where am I going" she asked scared.

"You will be coming and living with me so this never happens again." After a moment's pause "I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

"It was not your fault" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orihime awoke the next morning to find herself in a new environment. She rolled over and screamed. Lying next to her was her captor. He awoke by her scream and asked her what was wrong.

"How did I get here" she asked.

"You don't remember"

"No. The only thing I remember is that monster trying to hurt me and then a prince coming to save me"

Ulquiorra blushed when she had said he reminded her of a prince. "Oh, well Aizen-sama told me to bring you here and to protect you."Now she was the one blushing.

"Do you always do what Aizen-Sama says" she said in a mocking voice.

"Yes he created me and he is my master" after a seconds pause "Would you like some breakfast now".

"Yes I am getting hungry"

"Would you like to eat here or down in the kitchen"

"I would like to eat here today If you don't mind" she said "Would you also eat with me."

"Alright" he said "I will be back in a moment."

While he was gone she studied the room. In one corner was a nice four poster bed with white sheets and a white curtain. He had a coffee table in his room and a long with a white couch. She also noticed two doors off to the side of one of the walls.

Just then Ulquiorra brought in the food for the two of them. They began eating.

"What would you like to do today Orihime"

"I don't know. What is there to do around here?" She replied.

"There really is nothing to do but we could take a walk" he replied honestly.

"Can we just sit here and talk for a while."

"Sure but after lunch would you like to go for a walk around the castle." He asked gently.

"I would like that" she replied silently.

He looked at her only to find she was about to cry. He tried to study her face to see what was making her cry. "Orihime" he said "What is wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how you have always been there to protect me. Thank you."

He was stunned. Even though he was ordered to protect her, he was kind of glad to protect her. After a minuet he realized she said she was happy her was with her and protecting her. When he realized this he started to blush. When Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and saw he was blushing she relazied what she said and also started to blush.

They sat in silence for a while. Then out of nowhere Ulquiorra broke the silence aand aked Orihime if she was hungry and wanted lunch.

"Yes please" she replied

"Would you like to eat here or in the kitchen?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I would like to stay here and eat if it is okay with you." She asked hopefully.

"That is fine. I will be right back."

When he returned he sat the tray of food on the table and sat down next to Orihime on the couch and watched her eating. When she had finished he asked her if she was ready to go for a walk. She said she was and together they walked around Los Noches castle.

"Do you want to remember your past?" Orihime asked silently afraid he might start yelling at her.

He thought about it for a while then replied "I am not really sure. I am afraid of what I might remember."

"Oh" she was silent for a minute "Do like any of the Espada here?"

"No not really but if you meant who do I get along with than I would have to Stark and Szayel." He replied frankly.

"Oh well who, if any, can I talk to when you're not around and who should I stay away from?" she asked importantly.

"You can talk to Stark and Szayel but you had better stay away from Nnoitra and Grimmjow." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

Just then Nnoitra walked by. "Orihime get behind me" Ulquiorra said. "What are you doing here Nnoitra?"

"Just walking is that a problem. Why hello Pet-sama" he replied

A shiver went down Orihime's spine as she stood behind Ulquiorra. As he stood there watching and he felt her shiver. "Get away from here and her now" Ulquiorra said his anger rising. When Nnoitra did not move Ulquiorra went to snatch his zanpakto but Nnoitra said "Fine I will leave." He left without another word.

Ulquiorra turned quickly to look at Orihime. "Are you okay Orihime" he asked with concern.

"I am fine now. Thank you." She replied still a little shaken up. Out of nowhere Orihime hugged Ulquiorra. He did not stop this he just let her hug him. As she hugged him she realized that she was wrong he was not cold but surprisingly warm. After a while she let go and they headed back to Ulquiorra's room.

Once they got there it was already dinner time. "Would you like dinner now?" he replied

"Yes"

He left and came back in a few minutes with two trays of food. They sat in silence eating their food.

When they were finished eating Orihime said she was tired and asked if she could put her head on his lap. (NOT PERVERTED)

"Sure" he said. He was too tired to argue with her or to see her cry.

She laid her head down and in minutes fell asleep. Ulquiorra picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. As he went to go lie down on the couch Orihime asked him to lye next to her and protect her. So he went and laid down next to her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime awoke to find an ivory arm lying across her body. With her eyes she followed the arm to find a beautiful face with green tear streaks going down his ivory cheeks. When she saw his beautiful green eyes were open she shivered.

"Are you okay Orihime" He asked quietly trying not to scare her.

"I am fine. Why ask Ulquiorra?" she responded meekly.

"Because last night you were screaming and throwing a fit in your sleep." He said "What were you dreaming about?"

That monster was all she could say before crying.

"Don't worry I will protect you. Now it is nearly lunch time would you like me to go get the food."

"Oh no" she screamed "I missed my meeting with Aizen-sama!"

"It is okay I went and talked too him this morning and he said you could go to him after dinner. Now I will go get lunch" he said.

As he went to leave he felt her hug him. He turned around and hugged her back. They stood there for a long time then finally she let go and he left to go get lunch. When he returned she was sitting on the couch. Together they ate lunch. When they were finished they took a walk. 

When they returned Ulquiorra asked if she wanted to get ready to go to see Aizen-sama.

"Yes" she said "Is there a place I can take a bath."

"Yes follow me". He showed her one of those doors she noticed the first day. Behind the door was a beautiful bathroom. The walls were a deep shade of green and the floor tiles matched the green of the walls. In the center of the room was a spacious gold bathtub. He left and waited in the living room for her to finish. She took her bath and got ready to see Aizen. When she was finished getting ready Ulquiorra escorted her to Aizen-sama.

"Hello Orihime" Aizen said from his white throne.

"Hello Aizen-sama" she replied.

"How do you like Las Noches?" Aizen's said with a grin.

"Las Noches is beautiful" she replied quietly.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked his voice just above a whisper.

"No thank you Aizen-sama everything is perfect." 

"Do you like your new living arrangements?"

"Yes thank you" she replied.

"If you are fine you may go." Aizen said with a bored voice.

"Thank you Aizen-sama" she said as she was leaving.

Ulquiorra and Orihime walked back to the room in silence. When they got there Orihime silently sat on the couch.

Ulquiorra walked over and asked "Are you sure you're okay".

"I am now. Thank you for caring." She said as she hugged him. After a while Orihime let go and started talking.

"Is there anything you want from Aizen-sama?" she asked.

He thought about it his true answer was yes there was something he wanted but instead "No" is what came out of his mouth. After a few more questions Orihime said she was tired and asked if he was too.

"Yes" he replied. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He laid next to her and the two of them fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Orihime was still asleep when Ulquiorra awoke. He looked over at her. The moonlight was shining down on her and her beautiful orange hair had a soft glow. As he looked at her he realized that he was starting to fall in love with her. He was tempted to kiss her so he leaned over to kiss her but instead chickened out. She awoke to see him lean over her. She wanted him to kiss her but he did not. She waited a few minutes then yawned and sat up.

"Hey Ulquiorra" she said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes" 

"Never mind it was nothing" she said quietly

"Stay here I will be right back" he said as he quickly left the room. He went down to the kitchen to cook Orihime's breakfast. As he cooked her breakfast he wondered _why he didn't kiss her. He also wondered if he really did hear disappointment in her voice_. When he was finished he took her the food.

"Here you go Orihime" he said when he returned.

"Did you make this yourself?" she asked

"Yes" he said quietly.

She got up and walked over to the couch and sat down eating her breakfast in silence. While she ate she thought about this morning's events. _Why was she disappointed when he didn't kiss her? Why she felt safe in his arm? And why she was happy even though she didn't have her friends here._

"Ulquiorra" she whispered "Why don't you like to show your emotions?"

"Emotions make you weak" he stated.

"Have you ever loved somebody?" she asked hoping he would say he loved or her or at least was falling for her.

He thought about it. He wanted to say he was falling for her but instead he said "No"

"Oh" she said with a down cast voice.

He then realized what he said and then felt bad so he put his hands in his pocket. "Did you like your breakfast?"

"Yes it was very good." She replied "You are a very good cook."

"What would you like to do today Orihime?" he asked.

"Outside to see the moon" she said.

"Stay here I must go ask Aizen-sama." He said

He then left and walked down a long white corridor. He came to a big white door. He then knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" a voice commanded.

"Ulquiorra" he said

"Come in" the voice said

Ulquiorra opened the big white door. He walked in and saw a white throne. Sitting on the throne was Aizen-sama. 

"Hello there Ulquiorra" Aizen said.

"Good morning Aizen-sama" he said as he bowed his head down.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes Aizen-sama" he began "I was wondering if I could take Orihime outside to see the moon."

Aizen thought "Yes you may unless I say otherwise."

"Thank you Aizen-sama."

"Why are you being so nice to this girl?" Aizen asked

"You told me to keep her healthy. That is what I am doing Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said.

"You are free to go" Aizen said lazily.

"Thank you" he said as he left.

He left the throne room and headed back to his room. On his way he stopped to pick up Orihime's lunch. As soon as he got her lunch he went back to his room.

"Orihime I have your lunch" He said

"Thank you Ulquiorra" she said and she ate her lunch in silence. While she was eating Ulquiorra was thinking of a way to surprise Orihime by taking her outside.

As soon as she finished her lunch Ulquiorra told her to close her eyes. She closed her eyes and Ulquiorra picked her up bridal style.

"No Peeking" he said as he carried her out into the hallway.

"I promise not to peek" she said.

He carried her through the hallways and out unto the white sands of Hueco Mundo. He sat her down on the sand under the full moon. "Now you can look" he said.

"Wow it is beautiful" she said when she opened her eyes and realized she was outside the castle. "Thank you for being so nice and doing these nice things for me" she said

"You're welcome but you should be thinking Aizen-sama" he replied.

She sat upon the white sand staring at the beautiful white full moon. "Ulquiorra come and sit by me" Orihime said.

He went and sat next to her. He noticed her smile was true and she was genuinely happy. That made him smile too. When she saw he was smiling she grabbed and held his hand. He was so shocked but let her hold his hand. They sat like this for a long while. After a while Ulquiorra said "Orihime let us go back inside before it gets cold."

"Okay thank you for letting me come outside." She said to him.

"You're welcome" he said. On their way back to Ulquiorra's room they picked up Orihime's dinner. When they got back to his room she started to eat her dinner. When she was finished eating she asked Ulquiorra to sit next to her on the couch.

"It really was beautiful outside today" she whispered in his ear.

Lost in his own train of thought he said "it was beautiful". 

When he said this she reached up and with her hands cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek. He started to blush when he felt her lips touch his cheeks. He then turned his head and kissed her on the lips. 

Orihime felt her cheeks turn a bright red color. After he kissed her they sat in silence. Finally she yawned and Ulquiorra picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down so that she could go to sleep.

"Thank you for being so nice" she said just before she fell asleep. After a while Ulquiorra went and fell asleep next to her. He put his arm over her so that he could protect her in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Orihime awoke to an empty room. She looked over at the table and noticed that her breakfast was left there. She slowly got up and walked over to the table. When she got to the table she realized there was a note addressed to her. 

The note said:

_Dear Orihime,_

_Aizen-sama called for a meeting this morning I will return towards lunch. Please eat your food and behave. Don't leave this room. You may go take a bath but don't leave my room._

_Ulquiorra_

She reread the letter and decided to eat her breakfast before it got cold. She did not want to deal with the consequences if she did not eat. When she finished she left the tray on the table and decided to take a long bath. She started the water and got into the tub. 

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was listening to Aizen-sama's plan of how to destroy the intruders. When the meeting was over Ulquiorra got up with the other Espada.

"Ulquiorra please stay here a moment" Aizen said casually.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said bowing.

When everyone had left Aizen said "How is she doing?"

"Fine" he said.

"How is her loyalty to me?" Aizen asked.

"I think she is becoming more and more loyal to you and her situation here." He responded honestly.

"Ulquiorra I want you to make her loyal. Make her fall in love with you." Aizen said

"Is it okay if I fall in love with her?" He asked regretting it almost instantly.

"Yes. She will probably be able to tell a difference." Aizen said absentmindedly.

"Also May I be the one to kill Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes but Grimmjow may not be happy. You may go." Aizen said harshly.

With that Ulquiorra bowed and left Aizen for his own room. When he got there Orihime was nowhere to be found. He plate was on the table empty. He then decided to knock on the bathroom door and entered. Orihime let out a small scream. When he seen she was okay he turned and left the room.

Orihime quickly got out of the tub and dressed.

"Ulquiorra, why did you just do that?" Orihime asked enraged.

"Sorry I could not find you anywhere and before I got angry at you for not listening I decide to check the bathroom." He said quietly.

She studied his face to see if what he was saying was the truth. She realized he was telling the truth.

"Were you worried about me" she asked

"Yes I was. Your old friends are here to rescue you"

"I don't want to go with them. I want to stay here with you and Aizen-sama." She said while tightly hugging him.

As she said this Ulquiorra watched her face and saw she really did want that. He leaned over and kissed her. Even though he would not admit it he was worried that seeing her friends would cause her to forget about her promise to say here with him and Aizen-sama.

When she stopped hugging him Ulquiorra bent down and gave her another passionate kiss.

"I'll be back with lunch" he said and quickly left to go get lunch.

Orihime quietly waited for Ulquiorra's return. She was scared yet she felt completely safe when he was around. While she was sitting there she had an idea. She wanted to go see Aizen-sama as soon as her lunch was finished. She was happy when he returned a few minutes later with her lunch. She sat and ate her lunch quickly. When she was finished eating she asked Ulquiorra if she could go to see Aizen-sama immediately. He then left to go see if Aizen would see Orihime. He came back and Orihime and Ulquiorra left for Aizen's throne room. Ulquiorra knocked on the door when they got to it.

"Enter" came Aizen's commanding and the two of them walked in.

'Hello Aizen-sama" Orihime said as she bowed her head. Ulquiorra then left to wait outside the door.

"Why Hello Orihime-san" Aizen said calmly "Was there something you wanted."

"Yes" she started "Would you kindly allow Ulquiorra and me to go and see the intruders."

"Why would you like to do that" he asked quite shocked.

"They are only here to rescue me and I don't want to go with them" she said "I want to stay here with you and Ulquiorra."

Aizen thought about it for a minute. "Useless bloodshed is bad. So I guess as long as Ulquiorra goes with and makes a full report to me when you guys return."

"Will you tell him" Orihime asked.

"Ulquiorra please enter" Aizen said.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said.

"You and Orihime are to go to see the intruders and send them home. When you are done take Orihime to your room and then come report back to me." Aizen said in a casual tone. 

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said as he and Orihime bowed and left the room.

The two walked in silence as they headed to the Menos Forest. When they finally reached the forest they could sense Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Rukia in the forest. Orihime and Ulquiorra walked on and soon found all of them.

"Orihime" Ichigo said.

"Hello intruders" she said coldly.

"Orihime what is wrong" Rukia asked shocked at the girls behavior.

"Nothing I just wanted to let you all know I don't need to be rescued I am fine here with Aizen-sama and Ulquiorra-san." Orihime responded just as cold as before.

"Orihime that is not true. Don't you wish to see Tatsuki?" Ishida asked knowing Orihime wold do anything for the girl Tatsuki.

"No I don't want anything to do with my old life. I am happy now. I am happy just being here." she said. With that she reached up and kissed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was shocked but kissed back with the same passion that she did.

With that Ichigo and the others left Hueco Mundo. As soon as the intruders left Ulquiorra took Orihime by the hand and lead her back to Las Noches. Once they returned to the castle Ulquiorra took Orihime to the room they shared and he left to go see Aizen.

Once Ichigo and the others were safely in Urahara's shop, they talk what they just experienced.

"Okay we know what we have to do" Ichigo said. With that Rukia and Renji left for soul society.

"What should Chad and me do" Ishida asked.

"You two need to stay here with Urahara and Yoruichi and get this place ready for our new friend and Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Okay" said Chad

"Wait why do you get to go and we have to stay here?" Ishida asked angrily.

Just then Urahara walked in. "I really could use your help in preparing a room and a gigai ready for our guest." Urahara said with his fan over his mouth.

"Fine" Ishida said knowing he would lose if he tried to argue.

"Great. Now all we have to do is wait for Renji and Rukia to come back." Urahara said. 

Once back in soul society Renji and Rukia went straight to Yamamoto-san. When they got to his office they were surprised to see all of the captains already there.

"Urahara told me to have the captains here when you guys came back." Yamamoto said when he saw Renji and Rukia look surprised.

"You all know who you are fighting so let's go to Urahara's store." Yamamoto said and with that the all left.

Ulquiorra reached the big white doors for a third time to day. He knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in" Aizen said casually.

Ulquiorra walked in and bowed his head.

"Ulquiorra I am glad to see you are back." Aizen said.

"Thank you Aizen-sama" he said 

"What do you have to show me Ulquiorra?" Aizen said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. As soon as Aizen said this Ulquiorra took his left eyeball and crushed it in his hand so that it turned into dust. The dust then flew to Aizen and Aizen saw the whole scene in the forest.

"_Wow she actual said that to her friends"_ Aizen thought. "You may go back to your room. Thank you for showing me this." Aizen said

"You're welcome Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said as he bowed on his way out of the room.

Ulquiorra hurried to his room. He was thinking about what Orihime did in front of her friends. _Why did she kiss him in front of her friends? Who was Tatsuki? Why did she want to go in the first place?_

"Orihime" Ulquiorra said as soon as he got to his room. He took another step inside his room and Orihime hugged him tightly. He soon returned her hug. He liked just holding her in his arms. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for taking me out there" she said.

"Why did you want to go?" he asked thinking it was a way to see Ichigo again.

"Innocent people would have been hurt because of me and I did not want that on my conscience." She stated and with that she kissed him again.

Urahara was waiting by the door to his candy shop when a group of people appeared on the horizon. "They are coming" Urahara yelled. Next thing he knew Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida were standing next to him.

The group slowly made their way to the shop. Once they got to the shop a few pleasant comments were said between them. "Are you guys ready to go to Hueco Mundo?" Urahara finally said. 

"Yes" said Yamamoto and with that the group was lead to the hidden underground basement of the store.


End file.
